


The Angel Conspiracy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Pre-Apocalypse, predystopian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this AU angels exist as strange beings who seem to know how to cure any and every ailment. They can make cancer a fleeting nightmare and reconstruct the brain to erase autism. They live in a pristine facility people travel all over the world to visit. But the two leaders Raphael and Gabriel are keeping a huge secret. A secret that would destroy their delicate fragile illusion if it escapes.Castiel is the most recent angel to awaken and works hard to please his boss Zachariah.  But he asks too many questions.Claire Novak is desperate to find her missing father, Jimmy.Dean Winchester is an almost perfect human. If it weren't for one problem. Dean has never uttered a word in his life, nor any vocal sounds at all. Born without vocal chords he is mute and proud to be. In a world where people no longer die of disease and 'special needs' is a dirty word, he stubbornly refuses to get a voice. His brother Sam approves of the decision. Other skeptics like them work to uncover the truth. They've been gathering evidence about the angels for months now.Will the search for Claire's father, Castiel's curiosity, and Dean's refusal to be 'blessed' get them the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF I'M POSTING IT BECAUSE IT'S NANOWRIMO AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS BECAUSE I FORGET TO POST IT. This first chapter is just an introduction... basically setting up the characters a little bit. Please let me know what you think of the idea. 
> 
> So yeah... AU!  
> I tend to favor writing those.  
> So basically instead of the dystopia or post apocalyptic world's normally seen I wanted to make up one in between the ways we know now and the coming dystopian/post apocalypse. Something where the dystopian world is in infancy but the government hasn't been destroyed quite yet. So basically it's a different version of season 5. Only those who open their eyes can see the looming danger while the rest of the nation sprints towards utter destruction.
> 
> A lot of inspiration for this one... mainly I think I just wanted to write a brink of the Apocalypse fic.

Glossary:  (any new terminology will be posted at the beginning of the chapter it first appears in)

Angels - Immortal beings capable of curing all human disease/deformity.   
Humans - any regular person off the street.  
Blessing- the act of having an illness, birth defect, severe wound, or scar tissue healed and completely removed.  
Archangel - Ones in charge who know the truth.  
Garrison - team of angels who bless humans for free.

Holy Oil- specially manufactured liquid incense that only effects angels.

Revival- human reaction to the appearance of angels. In which the churches have seen a huge influx of attendees. 

The Condition- angel reference to the state of humanity's health. Humans in general are viewed as diseased creatures. 

* * *

 

The angels appeared like a dream. One day the world is working as it does and the next there are actual angels setting up a new hospital facility claiming they can cure anything.

And they do. 

The general populace reacts in a number of ways. Over the years the skeptics were won over until very few people doubted the angel's anymore. Those who still did fought to keep that distrust, because who shows up and just screws with the natural order? Angels or not it's wrong to go 'healing' people because they aren't good enough. 

Humanity was made a certain way, the unbelievers know this. Those who have accepted the angel's view their work as blessings. As a promise that God cares about humankind and is trying to make life better. 

Not Dean Winchester. He hated angels with a passion. As a child before they showed up he lived a fine happy life. Until they came out of freaking nowhere and started curing birth defects, causing missing limbs or fingers to grow, and other miracles. Blessings they called them. 

 Dean thought people were insane. Why fix it if it wasn't broken? Sure he couldn't make a single noise with his chordless throat. But he wasn't broken or useless. He could communicate in a number of ways others couldn't. Aside from sign language or writing on a pad he had learned to use his teeth and lips to whistle in a number of variations. A sharp short note meant he was getting someone's attention. A long low sound was a warning. He would whistle a tune to announce his entrance. And a specific set to say goodbye. His eyes were a good way to judge his mood as well as his posture. 

A glint of amusement said he was enjoying himself, a flash like lightning meant you should shut up quick. He was as expressive as he could get and most friends knew what he was conveying in an instant. 

The angels pressed him at every check up to get a Blessing and have synthetic vocal chords implanted in his throat so he could be like everyone else.  The eldest Winchester brother always refused. Perfection be damned. He liked things how they were, even if the angel groupies thought he was foolish.

Sam Winchester never understood the craze to get Blessings. He'd grown up with a voiceless brother and found nothing wrong with such a condition.  In fact Dean was unique and as a child Sam had envied his big brother. 

Nowadays he fought for those who wanted to remain imperfect. Some folks didn't want to be fixed, and the angels couldn't comprehend this idea. They pushed at people relentlessly to get their flaws removed. It made Sam's blood boil. 

People didn't need an angel's medical skills if they didn't want them. A number of parents were being sued by their children for forcing them into the Heaven Institute. The angels had whisked them away screaming or thrashing. And when the children woke up, whatever disability they had been born with or acquired due to trauma were gone. Some didn't mind it, they were happy and that was great. But the ones who were like his brother? Those unique souls that happened to be content with whatever challenges they faced? They were often furious, some committed suicide, and others had sought lawyers willing to help them sue their parents for playing God.

Sam had recently opened his own practice as a lawyer. Apparently few people in the business wanted to help these kids, so Sam took them as clients.  Sometimes they'd ask why he wanted to help and that's when he'd tell them about this awesome hero he knew. A police officer who was mute.  When he told them this hero was his very own brother they always smiled or cried. 

One little girl asked why her family couldn't be like Sam and accept that she was deaf. Now that she could hear the world she hated it. Noise was an obnoxious painful distraction for her.

Sam promised to get her whatever he could to make up for such inconsideration. He hated how people refused to accept disabilities now that there were beings capable of eradicating them.

 

 Claire Novak hadn't seen her father in several weeks. Her mother was trying in futility to get the angels to admit they'd last seen Jimmy in their local facility. Alas it wasn't getting anywhere and the girl was through with these games. She decided she would go down  to the station herself and find a willing officer to listen to her story.

 

Castiel was adjusting to the fact that he was the newest angel in the Garrison. His job was to help and heal the broken creatures called humans. And to prove he had been created for this purpose he had awoken for the first time with the knowledge to cure any and everything. Feeling like something was missing was not part of the program so he swallowed down the insistent nagging in his brain that he belonged somewhere else. He had humans to bless.

 

Bobby Singer held on to the hope that he would find a chink in the angels' armor and put them to shame. The old man was all for getting healed if you wanted it, but something never sat right about the way they had magically appeared out of no where. How they'd just built up their facilities and made themselves the top of the medical field had had rubbed him wrong. 

He ran an extensive network of eyes and ears searching for damaging evidence from the bastards. Night and day he worked to get answers. The only thing that they had going for them was that someone had to give consent before they would 'Bless' them. 

What a bunch of foofah. 

They had to have an ulterior motive. 

 


	2. Silence, Awakening, and Desperation

Thirteen year old Claire Novak felt lost. Since her father's recent disappearance she had been lonlier and more reserved than usual. Her mother was beginning to worry that maybe she needed to talk to a therapist. 

Jimmy Novak had run out on his wife and daughter. At least that's what Amelia Novak believed. There was no reason to believe something foul had happened to him. From her perspective her husband had grown tired of the married life and had fled to get away.

Amelia lamented that her marriage was over and her husband wasn't coming back. But her daughter knew better. Claire and her father had always had a special connection. They were inseparable when she was a little girl and he'd never been able to deny her happiness. 

So there was no way he had just up and left her. 

Claire chewed her bottom lip as she thought. The teacher of her history class had asked her a question, but all she could think about was her missing father. She stared blankly at the white board where the topic was written hoping to obtain a clue about the answer she was expected to provide.  Her stomach roiled as she tried to remember what Mr. Heinrich had asked her. Too many eyes were on her, the room was too hot, she couldn't think. Her exhaustion from not getting enough sleep and the fact that her phone had died at lunch after calling her father's phone a hundred times was gnawing at her. She wanted her father she didn't want to be sitting in this class while her supposed friends whispered about a runaway dad.  

"I don't know." She said in a pained voice. "I don't have any answers and I have too many questions!" She suddenly stood up as her outburst caused eyes to zero in on her. "I'm not feeling well." She added as she pressed a hand to her forehead and shook. What little of her lunch she had managed to swallow threatened to come back up. Where was he? Why wasn't he at home or work where he belonged? Could he have just up and left? And if he had just walked out on the family he so loved; why?

The teacher gave her a concerned frown. His brow wrinkled in creases as he nodded for her to leave and seek out the school nurse. "Please get some rest Miss Novak." He added as she gathered her bag and darted out of the room. Escape was her only thought as she pushed open the door and left behind the eyes and whispers to the silence of an empty hallway. Lockers lined the walls like soldiers at attention.  Some were gleaming and smooth, others were dented and scuffed. They played silent witness to her sink on the floor and hold her head. "No crying." She whispered in a soft breathy voice.  She had to be strong and find her father. After a few shaky deep breaths she rose. She should go see the nurse before the next period. Her feet carried her quickly.

She knew her peers were talking about her. They used phrases like 'deadbeat dad' or 'ran off with someone younger'. It made her blood boil. Jimmy was a good man, faithful to his wife and always there for Claire.  So where was he? And who had taken him from her?

She marched down the halls. Her eyes focused ahead never glancing over at the art in the cases or the trophies of school games.  She slipped into the office and then peaked her head into the nurse's office. She liked the resident nurse. 

Pamela Barnes was reading over some student's medical file when the shy clearing of a throat caught her attention. She gave the blond girl a sad smile as she patted the desk in invitation. "Hello Claire. Still not sleeping?" 

"I can't." The girl explained as she stepped in and filled the empty seat with her slim form. "Mom won't file with missing persons and she keeps saying these awful things about Dad. I know he's not living it up somewhere. He loves me, he told me so and he promised he'd always be here for me. But he isn't. Why?" Pamela had barely grabbed a tissue when the girl dissolved into sobbing.  The woman sighed heavily trying to think of a way to help the hurting teen. 

"Have you considered going to the cops?" Pamela asked after a few moments had passed. 

"Me?" Claire gave the woman a look that suggested the nurse might be a little off her rocker. It was an accurate thought. 

"Tell them your Dad's gone missing and Mom ain't trying to find him." Pamela nodded resolutely trying to send that courage into the girl. "Let them know his schedule for that day and tell them everything you can think of." 

Claire listened hope dawning. If her mother wouldn't involve the police maybe she could. It was at least her best option.

 

* * *

 

  
Dean Winchester was sitting at his desk typing up a report when Garth Fitzgerald (the fourth mind you) set a cup of coffee and a donut in front of him. Garth was his partner, was in fact the only other detective who even dared to work Winchester. It wasn't an attitude or anger that made others shy away from working with the green eyed man. No it had to do with the fact that he had no ability to vocalize at all.

Dean signed a quick thanks to his partner before digging into the quick snack. As he munched on glazed donut and sipped steaming coffee they were both called to the Captain's office.

Garth winced. "Wonder what they want us to do this time." It was a well known fact that Dean's refusal to visit the Heaven Institute earned him the crap cases. Ones that were considered unsolvable, the ones that were just too insane, or the ones that were too disturbing. Thing was that Dean took them in stride and with his partner ended up solving a good number. Rufus didn't give him them because he thought little of the detective. But because he could trust Dean to get to the bottom of things. There was a fast dying belief that those who were handicapped often had some kind of sixth sense that filled n for whatever was missing. And he most certainly believed it.

They were greeted by the Captain, a dark skinned grump by the name of Rufus Turner. Turner liked Dean. But this was a weird one.

A girl of twelve maybe thirteen was standing in the man's office looking weary and troubled Her long blond hair was slightly unkempt as though she'd ignored it that morning. Her eyes displayed a familiar kind of bag under them. One that Dean was personally familiar with. He immediately smiled at her.  "Detectives Winchester and Fitzgerald, this is Claire Novak. Her father is missing, last known location was the Heaven Institute."

That made both men perk up and look at their commander. Turned was one of a very few who believed that the angels had a darker ulterior motive. Garth and Dean were the only detectives in their precinct who agreed with him. This was a special case, perhaps the door in they all had been waiting for.

Garth looked at Claire then and asked her to follow them to private office. Dean signed something at Garth and Claire stared wide eyed. "Are you deaf or mute?" the girl asked.  Signing a little as she went. She'd been studying it from some books her father kept. Books that he had once loved and cherished.

Dean grinned and signed that he was mute. "He can hear us, you just have to pay attention to hear him." Garth added.

'Why was your father going to Heaven?' Dean signed at Claire.  The girl stared. All she could make out was 'father', 'heaven', and 'go'. She shook her head.

"Dean asked if you know why your father was at the Institute? Sometimes he goes too fast even for me and we've been partners a long time."

Claire shrugged. "He was going to see the place. Just a visit, he wanted to see inside there since he himself has no health issues. Dad's healthy and he was there for some kind of tour of the place. Except they said he never showed up but I walked him to the place on my way to school that morning. I thought he would be back when I got home, but Mom said he never returned and he wasn't answering his phone. Why would the angels lie? I watched him go in." Claire suddenly looked at Dean. "What are they doing in there? They won't even let me in to ask if anyone saw him."

Garth swallowed hard. "That's just it. Nobody knows exactly what they do there. We have no clue. They've never agreed to do a tour or anything."

Claire frowned. "They invited him. They said just him and he didn't tell Mom cause she doesn't believe in the angels. It was a phone call but it was weird. I couldn't hear anything when he handed the phone to me."

Dean frowned deeply. Sure a few missing persons reports had led them to the angels but they never amounted to anything. Those bastards somehow made everything seem fine. And they always had alibies that seemed premade and ready in the case of such an event. His hands flew as he shot his thoughts at his partner.

Garth stared at his hands before shaking his head. "Dean, I've told you before I can't understand when you mumble."  The shorter man waited as Dean whipped out a pen and paper and wrote a couple of quick sentences. Garth read them aloud. "If the angels called through the phone why couldn't Claire hear anything? Did he ever go to the facility before that?"

Claire nodded. "A month before he went for the tour he had a check up done there. Instead of going to the doctor. He thought it would be safer." The girl is looking terrified now.

"Hang on." Garth said smiling at her. "It'll be ok, we're going to look into things. We just need you to write down everything you remember about the day your daddy went missing and if you recall anything weird happening after he came back from that visit." They both stepped away after showing her the page to fill out.

Just outside the room Dean signed at his partner concern and worry etched in his eyes and the thins set of his lips. 'Do you think it's enough to get us in?'

"Don't know partner. I like to think so and I know Turner will help as much as he can, but it's a minor's word against a medical miracle." He rubbed his face and sighed heavily. "The bastards have a following and they'll use it against us."

'Yeah I know.' Dean signed back. He knew how bad it was to be anti-angel. People looked down on him for not going and getting his missing voice replaced. He didn't need it. It had never stopped him before. He wasn't going to let anyone tell him he wasn't good enough without a voice.

 And he was going to find out what happened to Claire's father. They would find this James Novak and give him back to his daughter.

 

* * *

 

 Castiel awoke in a bright brilliant haze of light that slowly faded. Before him was a man with brown hair swept back and a smile at his lips. He grinned at Castiel. 

"Good morning little brother."

"I am Castiel?" He answered with curiosity. 

"That's right. And I'm Gabriel." The man nodded. Some wealth of information I'm Castiel's head told him that this was an archangel more powerful than he himself.

"Why am I here?" Castiel blinked and looked at the room. He was instantly aware that he was male, his name was Castiel, and he was an angel.

"To take care of humans." Gabriel answered. "We heal them of what flaws they have." There was a sad gleam in the archangel's eyes. "They need us Castiel, and we take care of them." 

"Understood." Castiel nodded. He did understand. He was a divine creature created by God to heal the imperfections of humankind. He already knew how to. It was all there in his head. His thoughts were vast and his understanding was greater than even he could comprehend. 

But in the deep recesses of his brain there was a dark sadness. As though something was lost and only an echo of it remained.  What that could be he had no clue. And if so was it important? He had a job to do, he was responsible for helping humans. What needs of his own did he have reason to even consider? They were useless thoughts. He was here to save lives not ponder his own existence.

 Gabriel patted him on the shoulder. "Let me explain everything to you and then you'll start with some easy cases. In no time at all you will be blessing those poor creatures we call humans." 

"Yes of course brother." Castiel nodded obediently. A mirror behind the other angel revealed dark hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a worn but kind face. "That is my reflection?" Something about those eyes was wrong. They were clear and focused, but with a kind of cold calculation that struck him as out of place. He was never cold? How could he know that? He'd only just come into being. Hadn't he?

"You'll get used to the human appearance. It makes it easier for them to accept us if they see something familiar. In this case something human. But don't worry it won't weaken you at all." 

Castiel just nodded. But Gabriel didn't miss the confused glint or the questioning demeanor.  The archangel nodded to himself to keep an eye on him. 

Another angel appeared in the hall as they talked. "Castiel this is Zachariah. He will be your commander and instructor." 

"Greetings Castiel. I am sure you will do more than well here in the garrison." The nearly bald man said with a self satisfied smile. 

Castiel nodded. "It is good to meet you Zachariah." He forced a pleasant smile awaiting further direction. 

"Come with me and I will show you Heaven." The angel said. 

They headed down a white hallway. Everything was pure and crisp and clean. This was Heaven and it was immaculate. Castiel found it peaceful and unnerving at the same time. Which could be a problem. Perhaps when around humans it would be be easier.  He decided to keep his concerns quiet and do as told. There were better things to do than get into trouble on his first day. 

 


End file.
